Discovery
by skagengiirl
Summary: Like a fairytale. -SPOILER WARNING!- for season three from Santa In the Slush and through the rest of the season and season four spoilers. First BB fic. Written with MoneButterfly.


5

Discovery

_Title: Discovery_

_Authors: Skagengiirl and my friend Simone_

_Rating: PG_

_Spoilers: Warning for season 3 + small warning for season 4's 2 hour premiere_

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything sniffle_

_Summary: Like a fairytale_

_A/N: I was visiting one of my best friends in June and the first day we watched _Anastasia_ with her little sister and by the end of the movie, my friend told me she would love it, if our favorite couple had a scene like Dimitri and Anastasia's had at the end. So, on my last night there, we started writing and we've been working on it ever since and now it's finally done. I hope you like it as much as we do (:_

_Just please remember this is our first BB story ever._

BB

Brennan and Booth were sitting side by side on a bench in Hyde Park drinking coffee, enjoying each other's company. For once, they didn't have to get on a plane right away after they were finished with a case out of town. There weren't any flights back to D.C. until the next day.

Brennan, however, did wish she had another couple of days, so she would get to see some of the sights up close, instead of from a car window on the way to wherever. But they had to go back to work, back to reality.

Same with Booth. He wanted a couple of more days with Brennan here. He didn't care what they would be doing, but he wanted a couple more days with Brennan alone in London. He knew he could just as well spend some alone time with Brennan home in D.C., but here… here, there wasn't an Angela Montenegro that asked, if they'd figured it out yet every day. It was nice to get a break from all that.

Although, Booth _had_ figured it out. The question now was, had Bones?

"Any plans for tonight?" Booth asked.

Brennan looked at him. "No, why?" She answered, frowning.

"I got a surprise for you." He answered, giving her one of his famous charm smiles.

She turned more towards him in her seat. "What is it?"

"Now, if I told you that," he paused, leaning his head closer to hers and pointing a finger at her, "it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I hate surprises!"

"Aw, come on! It's me. How bad could it be?"

"When it's you? Really bad."

"Well, it's a nice surprise."

It wasn't that she didn't want to, because she did – she was just afraid of where it would lead. She didn't know, if she was ready to let him in in that way, yet. She knew she could trust him, but she also 

thought she could trust her parents and Russ, but they all abandoned her – what made him different from the others? Then again, what could a night out with him really hurt? They'd spent a lot of nights together back home – this night couldn't be different from the others, could it?

"Come on, Bones. We have a whole night in London to ourselves. We shouldn't be inside in separate hotel rooms, when we can go out and have fun."

She caved. "Alright, fine. What should I wear?"

He stood up, put his hands on either side of Brennan on the backrest of the bench and kept his face close to hers as he said: "Something nice." He smiled and walked away, leaving Brennan to her thoughts.

BB

She stood at the foot of her bed, looking at a couple of dresses she had brought on Angela's command. She remembered the day Angela came by, while she was packing for the trip …

_She heard the door opening and closing soon after. She immediately knew who it was. "Sweetie? Where are you?"_

"_In here!"_

_Angela barged in. "Sweetie! You've gotta help me!" She said, but then she saw her suitcase open with almost no clothes in it. "What are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm lecturing at Oxford about working with cops."_

"_Is Booth coming?"_

_Brennan stopped packing and turned to look at Angela, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why?"_

_She knew that Angela was going to say something about them being more than partners and taking it to the next level._

"_Well, you know… you… and him… alone… in London." Angela turned to Brennan's closet and pulled out a few dresses and threw them in the suitcase. "I think it would be a good idea to bring these, just in case someone you know," she held up her hands, before Brennan would start defending her and Booth's relationship, saying "or don't know, asks you out and you don't have anything to wear."_

"_Booth and I are just partners and we will never become something more. It would be crossing the line."_

"_What line?"_

"The_ line. The professional line, that Booth put there."_

"_Ooh, the line that you don't want to be there." She pressed her index finger in Brennan's shoulder, when she said 'you' and dragged it out for emphasis._

"_Ange!" She said, throwing a pillow at her – avoiding Angela's comment._

She picked up her cell phone and pressed speed dial and waited for the familiar voice.

"_Hello?"_ She heard an annoyed Angela say.

"What's wrong?" She asked, knowing something was wrong.

She might not be a good people person or good at reading people, but she knew when her best friend was annoyed – the result of having known her for all these years.

"_Ugh, it's that husband of mine… he won't divorce me!"_ She paused. _"He's so Goddamn annoying! Why did I marry him?"_

"You were drunk."

"_Good point."_ She paused, sighing. _"What's up, sweetie?"_

"I need your help. I don't know what to wear!"

"_Who's the guy?"_

"Uuh… just, some guy I met here."

She heard Angela squeal. _"It's Booth! It's Booth, isn't it? Oh, God! I knew this would happen someday. Yaay!"_ She paused, calming down. _"This is good, Brennan. The line is gone and you two can live happily ever after… unlike me and Jack."_

"Why? What happened?"

"_Nothing, sweetie. I just feel like it's not going anywhere, because Birimbau won't sign the divorce papers. I'm going to be married to a guy, I don't even like for the rest of my life, and you know what? It sucks! And it's not fair to Hodgins."_

"Angela, you know I'm not good at this stuff, but I know that you and Hodgins are meant for each other. You might not get married right now, but you will… someday. If it means I have to twist that husband of yours' arm to make him sign the papers, I'll do it!"

"_I know you will. Thanks, sweetie."_ She paused. _"Okay. Back to the outfit."_

"Okay. It's down to the purple and the dark blue one. I threw the red one away. I think we've had enough of red for now."

"_Right, okay. Where's he taking you?"_

"I don't know. It's a surprise. He told me to wear something nice, so I-"

"_Okay, then you should definitely wear the blue one."_ Angela interrupted.

"Thanks, Angela. I'll see you when I get back."

"_Okay. Have fun tonight, sweetie. And tell Booth I said hi."_

"I will. Bye."

Brennan hung up and went to put on the dress. Ten minutes later, she heard a knock on the door and she went to open it. Booth's mouth fell open.

"Wow! Bones! You look…"

"Better than nice?" She said, smiling, remembering his comment three years ago. He nodded, smiling. She looked down, blushing. "Thanks." She looked up again, still smiling shyly. "So, where're we going?" She stepped out and locked the door.

"Nice try. I'm not telling you." He said as he put his hand on her lower back, guiding her out of the hotel and to the car.

The drive there was filled with Brennan's questions about where he was taking her. She really wasn't patient, but he loved testing it. He shot her a charm smile everytime she asked and she just couldn't resist smiling back – him being the little charmer he is.

Truth be told, she actually loved surprises, when Booth was the one behind it. She knew she'd end up loving whatever it was. It was Booth after all, and he knew her better than anyone – even better than she did. It scared her sometimes. Had she maybe already let him in?

"Booth, where are we?" She asked, when they came to a stop at the Thames River.

Booth stepped out of the car, jogged around to her side and held the door for her, since she'd already opened it. She stepped out and he pointed to a small ferry, with lights all over it, on the river.

She gasped. "Wow! Booth, it's beautiful!"

"I thought you'd like it." He said, smiling – a glint in his eyes.

"How can you afford this?"

He paused, looking down. "It's not as expensive as it looks like."

"Really?" She asked, not really believing it. "Cause it looks really expensive, and it would have been no matter what."

"Okay, fine. It is a bit expensive, but don't worry about it, okay? It's on me." He said, putting a hand on her lower back and guiding her towards the ferry.

"Alpha male." She murmured.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." She said, smiling innocently at him.

BB

Later that night, after dinner, they stood on deck, leaning on the railing and looking at all the beautiful sights. When they'd been driving around in London, they'd been too into the case that they didn't pay attention to all the sights, except for a quick look through the window. It was nice to have one last evening in London and spend it like this… with Booth.

She knew it wasn't possible, but somehow, at this very moment, she felt her heart warm up. What it meant, she didn't know.

"I have never seen anything as beautiful as this." Brennan mentioned, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I have." Booth said and looked at her.

She looked up at him and noticed the close proximity. "What?"

He smiled at her. "You."

For probably the fifth time that evening, she blushed. She never knew what to say, when he complimented her.

He tipped her head up with his index finger, making her look at him. "And you look so cute, when you're blushing." He was still smiling.

She rolled her eyes, which only made him smile even more.

Very slowly he leaned in closer, keeping his index finger under her chin. He felt her leaning closer, too, but stopping just before their lips touched.

"Booth." She whispered, without pulling back and keeping her eyes closed.

"Temperance."

She opened her eyes and met his. "The line."

Booth took her face in his hands, looked her directly in the eyes and whispered: "Forget the line."

"But--," she started, but was interrupted by Booth's lips brushing hers.

He didn't want to push her, if she really didn't want this, so it was just a simple brush as he waited for her approval. When he felt her lips move against his, he pressed his lips to hers more firmly. Brennan's right hand moved to the side of his neck, while the other stayed on his chest. The kiss was soft and gentle, not pushy and needy – they were merely testing the waters.

Both were afraid that the other would pull away at any moment and say that they couldn't do this after all. But that didn't happen.

They did, however, pull away when oxygen was needed. Booth placed a quick kiss on her lips, before pulling away completely, leaning his forehead against hers and keeping his hands on her cheeks, brushing his thumbs over her cheekbones.

"Does this mean…?" She started, but trailed off, not meeting his eyes.

He brushed some hair away from her face. "If you want it to."

She didn't know about this. She wanted more with Booth, but because of the line, she hadn't tried to go further with him. But then the kiss under the mistletoe happened. After that, there was no going back for her. She'd tried to convince herself that it was like kissing her brother, like she'd told Caroline, but the following months didn't exactly help…

First there was the double date with Sweets and his girlfriend. Well, it wasn't a date – it was an outing. What it told Sweets, she didn't know and somehow she hadn't cared – even though whatever it told him, could've split her and Booth up as partners.

Then there was the case, where they had to take care of Andy. They spent every minute of those two days together. He spent the nights at her apartment – in the guest room, of course. She was surprised to find how comfortable it felt to have him there 24 hours a day … with a baby.

And the last day, after they had handed Andy over to the Grants, he'd asked if she'd changed her mind about having kids. She'd spent most of that night awake, thinking if he'd asked her that, because he secretly wanted to have kids with her someday, but she finally got down to the conclusion that it was wishful thinking.

Then her father's trial came up, where he told the jury that it was a possibility that she could've killed deputy director Kirby.

She knew she'd made him do that, but she didn't know he'd actually do it. "That's a lotta heart" he'd said. She hadn't really thought about the "brain & heart" thing, when she came up with the idea – she just wanted more time with her father. She wanted her family back, after having lost it for 16 years. She couldn't get her Mom back, but her father and brother were still there – she had to do something to keep them with her.

And the night that Booth was shot… She'd loved performing for him. But the moment was short-lived. When she saw that bullet hit Booth, her heart fell to the ground and it was determined to stay there, until Booth was okay. She remembered when she got the call. It was late at night and she seemed to be the only one at the lab.

She answered her phone, like she always did. Everytime her cell phone rang during the days that Booth had been in a coma, her heart had jumped, hoping it was news on Booth, but nothing. No news, good or bad. But this time, her whole world would shatter to the ground…

She couldn't cry. She just stared into the air, feeling the tears stinging in the back of her eyes, but somehow they wouldn't come out of their hiding spot. And for those two weeks, where he was dead… she hadn't cried. Not once. And she never knew why.

She didn't want to be alone. Everyone around her had someone constant in her life. Angela and Hodgins had each other, even though they were having problems right now. Russ had Amy and the girls. Booth had Parker. Brennan had her father, but for how long?

She knew that Booth would always be a constant in her life, even after he betrayed her, but she'd forgiven him for that. She knew he'd always be there for her, no matter what. But were they going to get new partners, if they got involved romantically, when they got back? She didn't want a new partner. She wanted Booth.

Though these thoughts brought doubts in her mind, before she knew it, she'd nodded and said: "Just don't leave me. Okay?" She looked straight into his warm eyes.

He shook his head. "Never." He gave her a quick, but sweet kiss. "Ever."

BB

They walked hand-in-hand to Brennan's hotel room. She hesitantly let go of his hand to find the key, but felt his arm move to her shoulders, squeezing her lightly, before his hand found her lower back. She smiled, happy to find that it didn't seem like things were going to change.

She finally got her door unlocked, opened it a bit and then turned to face Booth, taking his jacket off and handed it back to him. Earlier that night, on the ferry, he had put his suit jacket over her shoulders, to keep her from getting cold, and she hadn't taken it off until now.

"Thank you for an incredible evening, Booth. I had a great time. It's been a while since I've felt like this." Brennan said.

Booth frowned for a second. "Like what?" He asked.

"You do something to me, Booth. I don't know what it is, but you do something."

"What do you mean?" Booth asked.

She gave a crooked smile, which looked very flirtatious.

He noticed she also had a glint in her eyes, a glint he'd never seen before. He hoped he was the reason for that.

"I don't know. It's something completely different and yet it feels vaguely familiar. My heart keeps pounding, I can't stop smiling and I have this tingling feeling in my stomach."

When he didn't say anything, she just leaned up to give him a soft kiss. When she tried to pull away, Booth put a hand on her neck to keep her to him and a hand on her lower back to pull her closer. She smiled into the kiss and brought a hand up to his shoulder, while the other found its way to his upper arm. She was still smiling, when they pulled away.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." Booth said, smiling and gave her a quick kiss, before turning around and towards his own room.

She took a step inside her room, but stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Booth?"

He turned around to her. "Yeah?"

"Could you, umm… spend the night… with me?"

"Bones, I…"

"Just to hold?" She paused, waiting for a response, but she knew he wanted her to explain. She took a step forward. "I just… since you 'died' I've been waking up every morning, thinking that you're dead. I need you to be there, when I wake up tomorrow."

He gave her a sympathetic smile. Though she'd forgiven him for not telling her, he still couldn't forget that she'd lived two weeks, where she thought he was dead. He still wasn't happy about it and he had come so close to punching Sweets for not doing what he was supposed to do.

He walked back to her and enveloped her in a hug, placing a kiss where her neck met her shoulder as he buried his head into her neck. As they pulled away, he took her hand – intertwining their fingers as they walked inside her room.

BB

Brennan had certainly surprised Booth, when she snuggled up to him as they lay in bed. But he didn't hesitate to put his arms around her and place a kiss on the top of her head.

"You know, I never thought of you as the snuggling kind of type, Bones." He said, smiling.

"I'm not usually." She looked up at him. "See what you do to me?" She smiled.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her softly. She was still smiling, when they pulled away. She placed a quick kiss on his lips, before laying her head back down on his chest.

After a few minutes of lying in silence, Brennan broke it with a question that had been on her mind for a while.

"What does it feel like to be in love?" She whispered.

Booth smiled, knowing she already knew the feeling of being in love – she just didn't know it. "You know that feeling you were describing to me outside?" She nodded. "Well… that's it. That's the feeling."

She didn't respond to what he said, but he didn't mind. He would give her all the time in the world to say it to him. He knew she loved him and he knew that she'd say it to him, when she felt ready. She just needed to know that he loved her, too.

He took the hand that was lying on his chest and brought it up to his lips as he said: "And you know what?" He kissed her hand.

"No." She said, barely above a whisper.

He brought the hand he was holding to lay over his heart, so she could feel it pounding against his ribcage. "Look at me." He said, softly. She did and looked directly into his eyes. "I love you, Bones, and nothing – and I mean nothing – will _ever_ change that."

She leaned up to kiss him again, needing to feel his lips against hers. She thought it was weird, that it didn't feel weird to kiss him, but she didn't mind.

She was no way that she was going to screw this up. She wanted to keep him in her life, just like this. She felt incredibly happy, having him here by her side, and she felt safe – like she'd always done, whenever she was in his arms. She knew it wasn't possible, but it was as if his arms were this protective shield made to protect her, so no one could hurt her.

Yeah. There was no way she was going to let Booth go – not ever. She was in love and she didn't want to feel like this with anyone else than Booth. No way.

_-fin-_

_I'm not so sure about the final paragraph – I feel that it's kind of rushed, since they are the result of something I forced into my head, so please tell us what you think by leaving a review._

_Remember… it's our first BB story, so be kind (:_

MoneButterfly & skagengiirl Summer of 2008


End file.
